In death, there is life
by Tiamat the Defiler
Summary: Kagome dies, Sesshoumaru whisks her away home. Will he get there in time?
1. Chapter 1

She wove her hands through his hair, she wasn't sure how long she had been there; but she knew it felt like forever, with his head in her lap, watching slowly as his wounds healed. She knew he would be fine, her on the other hand; it was not a simple matter. She knew she was bleeding internally, but just a few more moments with his majesty was all she wanted.

Inuyasha was no where to be found, Sango laid at Miroku's side both unconcious from the battle and Shippo poor little guy was tuckered out next to Kagome. She was thankful he managed to take them all to safety and cloak them while they healed, "Maybe thats why Inu can't find us." She said softly to herself.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly opened, seeing nothing at first but the blue sky, but then he felt it, the warmth of a hand that was slowly getting colder. He could hear her breath becoming more shallow, and her heart beating faster trying to recoup the lost blood. He slowly sat up, hesitate to move in fear it would wake the others.

"How much have you lost?" was all he asked, "Enough" came her subtle response. "What is your final wish?" He requested, it was after all, all he could do. His brother running off to chase Kikyo leaving them alone, had he not come in when he did, they might have all been dead. Naraku was going to assure it.

She sign and her breath staggered, "I wish I could go home, one more time." He knew what she was talking about, he had watched her go into the well with much curosity. "I will take you." He responded, she laughed lightly, "Just going to throw me over the edge i see." He smirked solmly. "Ofcourse Miko."

Gathering up his burden ever so slightly, as if she was as frail as glass he began to make his way to the well. "What about them?" she asked. He gazed at her for a moment, deep in thought. 'This woman is dying and still insists on making sure her friends are ok. Loyal to the grave' "They will be safe miko, Inuyasha approaches he can watch them, no more speaking, save your energy." He told her

Inuyasha rushed into the clearing, "YOU bastard, what did you do to her! TO THEM!" He all but screamed. His pack laid bloodied and bruised, alive, but just barely. His beast was in turmol not only could he not locate Kikyo, but he left his pack defenseless.

Sesshoumaru glared, "We will finish this when i return, the miko will not stay with us much longer if i sit here arguing with lowly half breed such as you." Inuyasha took a step back, and shuddered, "No." was all he could breath out before Sesshoumaru was gone. He fell to his knees in a heap, all he could do was cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Using his flying, it was a quick trip to get to the well, Kagome attempted to sit up but Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"You can't pass through the well Sesshoumaru, I have to go alone." she said flatly

"You are in no condition to walk, you will not make it." He said

She laid her head back against his chest, too exhausted to fight, with no time to waste he fell into the well holding onto her tightly. Blue encased them and she smirked softly, "Go figure you would be the one to prove me wrong."

His feet touched earth once more, he looked up and softly jumped and landed on the wood platform. He opened the sliding door and outside her grandfather was sweeping, "Welcome back Kagome, how long do you plan on sta-..." He stopped his sentence when he looked up finding someone, who was no Inuyasha holding a bloodied Kagome.

"What happened!?" He studdered in shock, while the broom dropped from his hand.

He glared at him for a moment before Kagome took a deep staggered breath, "She needs a healer." Sesshoumaru said as he glanced down

Kagome's eyes shifted to her grandfather and reached out to him, he began yelling for Kagome's mother to get the car and hurry. Mrs. Higurashi came running out the door, keys in hand, Sesshoumaru followed behind her and placed her in the back seat as instructed by her mother, running his hands through her hair once more before stepping back and the door shutting.

He stood and watched as Mrs. Higurashi sped off with Kagome, he would wait at the Shrine til he knew of her fate, Rin was in Jakens care and if she did pass he would recieve notice of it by morning.

"Now demon tell me who you are and what happened to Kagome!" Her grandfather yelled.

Sota came running outside, "Grandpa, whats all the yelling about?"

He stopped before he reached his grandfathers side,"Who are you?" Sota asked, Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted from the grandfather to him but stayed silent.

"Hey wait, you're Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother." Sota said

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red at the mention of Inuyasha, "I have never considered that half-demon my brother." Sota looked at him questioningly but offered him to come inside and stay for the night, or atleast til he heard about Kagome's condition,

Sesshoumaru nodded then proceeded to follow Sota and his grandfather inside, once inside Sota sat on the couch and his grandpa went into the kitchen for some tea.

After bringing the tea out, he sat it on the living room table, "Now, what can you tell me about the condition of my granddaughter."

Sesshoumaru took a small whiff of the tea, deeming it safe before taking a small sip and sitting it back down, making eye contact with her grandfather he began, "Inuyasha's pack was attacked by Naraku while he was not there to protect them."

Sota looked at him confused, "Where was Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Sota, "I am not aware, I arrived after the fighting had already began."

Sota's eyes turned to the floor and hardened, ' _where would he have gone, why did he leave Kagome unprotected.'_

Standing up, Sota walked outside and shut the door, his grandfather watched him walk out then turned his eyes to Sesshoumaru. "I suppose then I owe you a debt of graditude for saving my grand daughter."

Sesshoumaru only nodded.


End file.
